Two girls, one dream (part 1)
by thedoraemons7
Summary: Two girls, very young and have loved, dreamed about a boy they always love. Now, they will meet their love right in Spring Dance in Danville. Two special guys will arrive here and they will tell about the story of love between one boy and two girls. If you like, choose the couple.
1. Ferb and Vanessa

Dmitry Medvedev POV:

* * *

09:00 P.M

Well, I was in the USA. As a Prime Minister of Russia, I didn't think Russia-United States relationship will be broken, even the trouble about Magnitsky or Yakovlev. This time, I walked with U.S. Vice President Joe Biden, and I asked him:

"What do you do today, Joey?"

"Dima, we will find something to talk. A test for literature… about love."

"A test for literature?!"

"Exactly."

We kept walking in the street of Danville, and I found the test's condition: Spring Dance of Danville. I and Joe went close to the dance, and sat down. But I didn't see any miracolous couple… until I saw a boy. A green-haired boy, less talking, wore a beautiful shirt among with a girl. She looked 16, and wore a black shirt, like a rock girl.

"Joe, I think I found it."

"Who?"

"Look at this."

And we kept looking. The boy looked like very good at dance, and the teenage girl also very fast, too. Their eyes didn't strange, instead, they looked like a good couple. His move was professional, while the girl looked pretty, and… maybe she could read all about his mind, so she looked perfect. The straight-long haired girl made me feel wonderful. I decided to talk to Biden:

"The teenage girl looks pretty, while the green-haired boy also makes me proud about him. When I saw their eyes, they have faced in somewhere. Very long. The boy, looks small, has good feet to dance, while she can dance too. They, the couple I found, turn very fast, make every eyes look closer, and bring the professional to everyone who sees that. They did not fear, instead, they created a new, without distance of age. I will choose them."

Biden surprised: "Can you say again? I can't believe it." And I had shown him. We kept looking. Finally, they ended their dance, and made everyone applause, and love it. It was good, and maybe… better. I wished Obama and Putin been here. Then, they left, and said:

"Bye, Ferb. See you again."

"Bye, Vanessa."

So the green-haired boy named Ferb and the teenage girl named Vanessa, and they kissed. I didn't want to say more, but when I wanted to leave, Joe Biden suddenly held my hand.

"Dmitry Medvedev! I think… it isn't over yet."

"What do you mean about…?"

He told me follow the boy named Ferb, and I saw… a surprise thing. Biden had right…


	2. Ferb and Gretchen

Joe Biden POV:

* * *

I pulled Medvedev stay and follow me. Then, we saw a special thing: the boy named Ferb went to a girl near the dance. She was alone before he come.

"Medvedev! See that, I'll answer you."

"Biden, I couldn't think that will happen."

We hided behind the tree, and watched them. First, we'd heard he said something… to the girl. She looked smaller than him, wore glasses, cute, smart, and brunette-haired. Maybe. I kept watching and trying to hold the pro-Western guy.

"Do you hear that? It'll fun. Don't go away."

"But I have a lot of job in the Kremlin…"

"Not now. Putin will take care, like… Obama in the White House."

"Well?"

"Just stay here."

I convinced Medvedev stay, and finally he stayed. I also told him I had something to talk, maybe because I had said about the test. Oh boy. We listened, or heard. The bookworm girl began.

"Ferb! What are you… doing here?"

"I was late, right? Sorry Gretchen."

"It's… okay. I forgive you. But,… when I saw you dance, I thought… I should leave, so not make you…"

"You're wrong, Gretchen. Don't mind about that. Here, let me dance… with you, in this empty place."

Then, they danced. Medvedev questioned: "Should they do that?... I mean, that's… strange." I replied: "Quiet." And looked. She looked cute, but weakness and clumsy, while Ferb still danced like he had done with Vanessa. But,… when he knew Gretchen, he danced slowly, quiet, under the sky, with spring wing. He kept balance among Gretchen, so not make them fall down. Ferb would not make the girl who wore a blue shirt and white dress fall or mistake, and he… had succeed. He also created a new move, new way, while the bookworm girl also moved like he said… to her heart. I continued until they made a spring dance quite well. Without audience (except me and Dmitry), they prepared… to kiss (?), maybe. I did not miss that chance, and talked to Dima:

"The green-haired boy, makes me feel good when he dance. He has made a slowly move, but correct 100%. His feet move like Spanish-Mexican Flamengo dance, but quiet, peace and beauty. He collects Spring close to him, and help the girl moved closer, and feeling the warm. The bookworm girl, even very clumsy, bur her cute makes the green-haired boy feels touched about her. She dances, even feels scared, but she has been trying to break the distance of love. Her eyes, behind the glasses, focus about the boy, and she doesn't fear anymore. They bring the wing of Spring closer, and wonderful. If I choose, I'll decide that couple."

Then they ended. They looked like want to kiss like I said, like… Ferb and Vanessa. Suddenly, a raven-haired girl, wore pink dresses, looked like a Jewish-Mexican (or Israeli-Mexican) arrived. Gretchen realized, and said:

"I'm sorry. Maybe, we… shall talk about that,… okay?"

"But…"

"Bye. WAIT FOR ME, ISABELLA!"

He felt sad. Right then, Dmitry Medvedev smiled: "You can't see their kiss. You have bad luck than me." I answered: "But you cannot have the wonderful like that. Your place was a dance." And we left the park, and continued until a helicopter landed…

#####

10:20 P.M

At the airport, I said to him:

"Medvedev, hope you'll fine when return back to the Kremlin."

"Me too, Biden. I believe… I can see you again. You may return to White House."

And he prepared to leave. I didn't miss that chance, so I told him:

"By a way, our literature… are good. But when I saw those eyes of the boy named Ferb and the girl named Gretchen, I believe they will become… husband and wife, unlike you."

Medvedev nodded: "I know." Finally he left. Inside, he read _Rossiyskaya Gazeta_. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, turning back, and surprised: "**What? What did you say? Biden, Joey Biden, they will become… husband and wife?**" – shouted Dmitry. But… I was being left back to White House. He felt unhappy: "Oh man…"

We had left Danville.

* * *

**_thedoraemons7:_**

**_So, do you like couples?_**

**_*Ferb X Vanessa (Dmitry Medvedev)_**

**_or_**

**_*Ferb X Gretchen (Joe Biden)_**

**_reviews to me._**


End file.
